Wireless transmitters of various kinds are known in the art. Some transmitters comprise a transceiver that can both transmit and receive information in order to facilitate, for example, programming. Other devices only support transmission. For example, remote control devices as used with movable barrier operators are often transmit-only devices.
In general, prior art transmit-only devices of this sort utilize a single transmission frequency. In fact, some manufacturers differentiate their products from their competitors by utilizing remote control signaling transmitters that operate on a frequency that is different from their competitors.
In more recent time, however, steps have been taken to permit greater compatibility as between the devices that are provided by different manufacturers. For example, there are movable barrier operators that can compatibly receive the transmissions of devices from various manufacturers. In particular, such operators have frequency-agile receivers that can receive the transmissions from a plurality of transmitters that use differing transmission frequencies.
In a similar manner, so-called universal transmitters have been proposed that can transmit remote control signals as correspond to the transmission frequencies of a plurality of differing systems. Such transmitters can therefore operate compatibly with a variety of movable barrier operators and therefore potentially provide greater convenience to a user. For example, a person owning a home having a garage that utilizes a first movable barrier operator system and a weekend cottage having a garage that utilizes a second movable barrier operator system can utilize a single remote control transmitter to operator both notwithstanding that the two systems might otherwise be incompatible with one another.
Such universal transmitters have not met with significant commercial success in all respects, however. There may be any number of causes associated with this circumstance, but cost appears to be at least one significant contributor. In particular, the frequency agility requirements of such a transmitter represents a considerable incremental cost increase. Such incremental cost in turn may represent an impediment to more widespread utilization and acceptance.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are typically not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.